


Rivals and Romance

by DraceDomino



Category: Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Educational, F/F, Futanari, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Vaginal Sex, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: When Ivy is captured by Carmen, she doesn't expect Carmen to be so...accommodating. The master criminal knows about Ivy's secret shame, and is more than happy to take the time steal something more valuable than any priceless artifact: Ivy's virginity.





	Rivals and Romance

Rivals and Romance  
-by Drace Domino

“You know, Ivy, even when you’ve been in the game as long as I have, you can still be surprised.” Carmen Sandiego smiled; her most arrogant expression playing against her lips. Though the wide brim of her crimson hat cast a shadow across most of her features, it was impossible to ignore that particular “I win” smile that was practically taunting the other woman. Even her voice carried that superior and teasing tone as she reached down to gently lift the young stowaway’s chin. “And you never fail to do it.”

“You won’t win, Carmen!” Ivy’s voice was stubborn and determined, her eyes narrow as she looked up at the older woman. Though for now the young woman was forced to her knees and surrounded by members of V.I.L.E., she’d been in worse spots for sure. “The San Miguel doesn’t belong to you!”

“Ivy, the San Miguel doesn’t belong to anybody.” Carmen merely chuckled, and gestured to the great Spanish galleon they stood on. The cool sea breeze whipped at her while she spoke; forcing her red trench coat and billowing black hair to dance dramatically in the breeze. She spun in a slow circle to appraise her latest treasure; a glorious vessel that was still seaworthy even after so very, very long. “When it went missing in the sixteenth century was the last time it belonged to anyone, Ivy! Now I’m fairly certain that it, and all of the Inca and Aztec gold on board, belong to me!” With that, Carmen looked back over her shoulder to where the young woman knelt. Ivy had just been caught stowing away on Carmen’s latest treasure, and the girl’s indignation hadn’t yet given way to realize the unfortunate situation she was in. Deep in enemy territory, there was no way out for her this time. She just hadn’t realized it yet.

“I have a riddle for you, Detective.” Carmen finally smiled, and waved a hand dismissively to her guards. The soldiers of V.I.L.E. all started to separate to go back to tending to the ship, leaving their employer and the stowaway alone. Once they had fallen out of hearing range Carmen finally knelt down; bringing herself to Ivy’s level and once more pressing a hand to the girl’s chin. Within her tight black gloves she held Ivy’s head aloft, forcing their gaze so the redhead could see every inch of her arrogant, winning smile. “I stole two treasure today. Which one didn’t leave the harbor of San Juan de Ulua in 1551?” The brief look of confusion on Ivy’s face told Carmen she didn’t have an answer, at which point the criminal mastermind leaned in close enough that her lips teased the edge of the young woman’s ear.

“You, dear Ivy.” She cooed, and let a hand drift down to the other’s knee, giving her a little squeeze. “Now, let’s get you somewhere nice and safe.”

Though Carmen’s words were pleasant enough, Ivy couldn’t help feel a quiver of nervousness roll through her. All she could do was hope that the San Miguel’s rediscovery wouldn’t coincide with her own disappearance.

 

\---

It was almost three hours later before Ivy saw Carmen again. She had been ushered into a tiny room below deck; one of the crew quarters that had been cleaned and preserved by Carmen’s team. A comfortable bed was the only luxury afforded to her past four solid walls, a prison by any other name. For those long hours Ivy had been left to lay in bed and stare at the ceiling as the boat continued on; rolling back and forth as the sounds of creaking wood and splashing sea foam filled the air around her. It was almost relaxing...if she wasn’t a captive. When the door leading into her quarters finally opened Ivy shot straight up to her feet, and her eyes narrowed as she saw the leader of V.I.L.E. standing there. Carmen Sandiego once more greeted her old rival with a grin, and held up a tray of warm, hearty-smelling food as she started to approach.

“In the sixteenth century, as I’m sure you know, stowaways weren’t treated this nicely.” Carmen spoke, stepping up and pressing the tray to the edge of the bed. Once it was steady she folded her arms across her chest, regarding her visitor with a tilt of her head. “And here I haven’t heard you say ‘thank you’ once. I suppose it wasn’t just those barbaric times that led to bad manners, hmm?”

“You want me to thank you?!” Ivy growled, glancing first at Carmen and then the tray of food offered to her. The young woman pulled forward with an angry step, one hand moving up to wag her finger squarely at the criminal’s nose. “You stole a priceless artifact, you capture me, and now you serio-” Carmen, with one gloved hand moving to close around Ivy’s finger and ball it into a gentle fist, silenced the girl with a smile.

“Ivy, you’ll be released as soon as we get to a secure port.” She chuckled, and gestured once more to the food. “I’d think after all these years you know me by now. Have I ever done anything that you and your brother couldn’t handle? Have I ever put you in any real danger?”

Ivy blinked, and was just about to open her mouth before Carmen corrected herself.

“Have I ever put you in any danger I haven’t put myself into?” A sly smile spread over her lips, and she moved to sit on the far edge of the bed. “Eat, Ivy. Then we’ll talk.”

“Well...I...I am pretty hungry.” Ivy gave a tiny grunt, glancing once more at the tray of food before scooting to the bed to eat. She didn’t bother to thank Carmen as she shovelled spoonfuls of stew into her mouth, savoring the flavor and warmth after her long, long day. She had chased her rival all over Spain for the past twelve hours, and it had culminated with the Player sending them to the Dominican Republic, where she “enjoyed” a frigid swim to stowaway on the recovered ship. It was suffice to say that the young woman was hungry, and within a few short minutes she cleaned the tray and set it aside. Already feeling better, Ivy looked to the other side of the bed and gave Carmen a scrutinizing gaze. “So you really mean it? You’re going to let me go?”

“If you want to go, Ivy.” Carmen responded simply, casually, and gave a little shrug. “I suppose there’s no...elegant way of saying this, but I was hoping you’d decide to stick around. Maybe join me on a heist or two.”

“Yeah, right.” Ivy couldn’t help but chuckle, giving her rival a flat, deadpan look. Idly the young woman’s legs folded up onto the bed and she sat atop them, resting casually while her fingers moved down the fabric of her baggy cargo pants. Carmen had been smart enough to empty her pockets and leave her only with the pants and her white muscle shirt, which now accented her teenage physique perfectly. A modest bust, tone arms, and a trim stomach...all things that Carmen had let her eyes glaze over from under the veil of her crimson hat. Ivy was left relatively clueless, smirking as she responded to the preposterous offer. “Me joining V.I.L.E. is about as ridiculous as you actually wanting to share the spotlight with someone.”

“The spotlight, and...other things, Ivy.” Carmen finally smiled, lifting her head again so their eyes could properly meet. As she spoke she let one gloved hand reach out, moving to take ahold of Ivy’s knee. As the young woman froze Carmen let her hand travel slowly up; moving along the inches of Ivy’s leg and studying how the girl became progressively more and more nervous. “We have so much in common, Ivy. You and I, well...a sunken ship filled with gold is nothing compared to what we could have together.”

“Uh, uh...heeeeey, Carmen, I don’t think--” Ivy’s cheeks had turned to a vibrant blush as she saw a whole new side of her rival, and she scrambled backwards on the bed at Carmen’s advances. With nowhere to go; however, the older woman’s hand soon found a place right at Ivy’s lap. Gloved fingers pressed against her, and instantly Ivy gave a pathetic look as she gazed to Carmen. It wasn’t that she found Carmen anything but attractive, more that...she had been hiding a secret. A secret that was now all too apparent underneath Carmen’s gloved hand. “...that’s me. Hardly what you expected, huh?” There was a brief flicker of sadness across the young woman’s eyes, and she turned her gaze to the floor. “Just leave me alone, Carmen.”

“Ivy, do you think for a second I didn’t notice?” Carmen couldn’t help but laugh, pressing in close. She allowed her free arm to wrap around Ivy’s waist, and the other palm lowered to squeeze at the bulge pressing against those cargo pants. “We’ve wrestled each other fighting over treasure at least a dozen times.” The older woman chuckled, and spoke in a playful tone. “...safe to say, I know by now that you’re into me, too.”

Ivy, wide-eyed and stunned, didn’t know what to say. It was a hell of a lot of info to process all at once: the fact that Carmen knew her secret, the fact that she had learned it during any one of a dozen arousing wrestling matches, and the fact that the criminal mastermind was into it. Finally, the redhead looked at Carmen and swallowed nervously.

“...well, let’s...let’s hear more about your offer, Carmen.” She wasn’t sure she’d stay to do a heist with her former adversary, but she was definitely interested in what else was on the table.

\---

Ivy’s throbbing length was fully exposed now, sticking out of the front of her cargo pants. It was glistening with the spit of her long time enemy, and holding it at the very base was a black gloved hand. Carmen Sandiego; a woman that had haunted Ivy’s nightmares and dreams for so long, was kneeling on the floor and eagerly sucking off her young friend. The massive sweeping hat had been tossed to the side and now Ivy’s hands were holding onto threads of Carmen’s long black hair, tightening within the strands as she rocked her hips slowly forward. Every inch of her was being treated like she had only dreamt of in the past, and the detective wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. She swallowed and allowed a long, low moan to break from her lips just as she felt Carmen’s tongue teasing back and forth underneath her cockhead.

“Carmen, I...wow…” The young woman groaned, looking down at the beautiful features so focused on pleasing her cock. “How...how long have you thought about doing this?”

“The sucking your cock part, or the doing it on a recovered Spanish galleon?” Carmen asked with that same cocky grin, looking up at Ivy with her eyes flashing in delight. A few ribbons of spit connected her lips to Ivy’s tip, bouncing with every word. “Because I just had the idea for the ship part when we found you hiding in that crate.” She didn’t give Ivy any more of an answer than that, since her mouth was otherwise spoken for. She pulled her sultry lips around Ivy’s length once more, and as she sucked her down to the hilt her hands moved to begin slipping out of her trench coat. That iconic garment fell away to show that Carmen had come to Ivy’s room that night with a purpose - she was completely naked underneath, her beautiful flesh exposed for her young lover. Her hands swept up to cradle her own breasts as she gazed ahead to Ivy once more, peeling her lips away from the girl’s tip to showcase herself. “So, Ivy? Are you enjoying playing with the bad guys for a change?”

“I...well, uh…” Ivy gasped, her cock twitching as it dripped with spit. She could hardly believe the sight of a naked Carmen Sandiego on her knees before her, and her hands tightened against the sheets as she did her best to hold her passions in check. It would’ve been easy to throw herself down to join the older woman, to cast away her beliefs and decide to play Carmen’s game to the best of her ability. And since it was easy and so, so tempting, that was exactly what she did. “This...this is amazing!” And with that, she rolled her hips forward to spear her cock against Carmen’s lips once more. “I can’t believe we didn’t do this sooner!” Carmen’s chuckle; though muffled by the weight of Ivy’s cock, was enough to send more vibrations down the girl’s lap. Ivy’s thighs shivered and she started to peel away at her own clothes, stripping out of her muscle shirt and bra and tossing them haphazardly to the side. As Carmen pulled away from her length she scooted fully out of her pants, and by the time she crashed back against the bed she had joined her rival in her naked state.

Now that Ivy laid flat with her cock covered in spit, Carmen Sandiego stood up from the floor and picked her hat back up. She elegantly draped it atop her head before swinging a leg up and over; moving to straddle Ivy with an experienced and confident swing. As she held her pussy an inch above the girl’s cock, she studied the shadow that she cast over Ivy’s body, studying how the light and dark played across the teenager’s fit young body. With a pair of delicate, skilled fingers Carmen let her touch trace from Ivy’s jaw to her collarbone, and she whispered in a pleased voice as she started to lower herself atop the girl’s length.

“You’re the only one that’s ever challenged me, Ivy.” Carmen spoke high praise to the girl as her warm, shaved pussy slid down across Ivy’s shaft. The pleasure was so intense that her lover could hardly focus on Carmen’s words, though the weight they carried made it impossible to ignore them. “So you’re the only one that deserves me.”

And with that, Ivy’s entire cock slid inside of Carmen Sandiego, and the two women moaned in pleasure. As Carmen began to rock back and forth Ivy found herself sitting up; one arm wrapping around Carmen’s waist to hold her close and keep her in place. As she sat up her own breasts pressed to Carmen’s and she moved to give the older woman a kiss; deep and fierce with their tongues battling back and forth as they showered each other in intense affection. Underneath the shadow of Carmen’s hat, Ivy savored every bit of the older woman that she could. The taste of her tongue, the scent of her hair, and that wonderful, wet grip around her cock. For a detective that at one point had naturally assumed she’d live a lonely life, to be underneath the most sensual, alluring, and sometimes infuriating woman she had ever met was a pleasure she had never even imagined. After just a few moments of kissing along with Carmen’s rolling hips the two women pulled their mouths apart, and Ivy spoke with a quivering, weak voice.

“Carmen, I...I’m so…” Ivy was always the tough one between herself and her brother. The tall and stoic tomboy, the responsible smart girl that solved mysteries and never second guessed herself. With her heart racing and the proximity of Carmen up against her, she couldn’t stop the faintest whisper of tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes. “I mean...you and me...I’m…”

“Shh, dear.” Carmen whispered, her hands moving to cradle Ivy’s cheeks and her thumbs sweeping up to collect the faintest hint of the girl’s tears. She bucked her hips forward a few more rough, hungry times before resuming to a more measured pace, sighing contently as her young friend filled her. “It’s about time you took your place beside me. I’m just glad you finally realized it.” The older woman’s voice was doting, even motherly, and when she pushed herself down once more Ivy found her pleasure bubbling over beyond control. The teenager’s body pressed tight to Carmen’s own as her cock throbbed again and again, and her cream steadily pumped into the older woman’s slit with a series of twitching pulsations. As her release filled Carmen the criminal gave a content look as she cradled Ivy close; her body not quite into the throes of orgasm, but yet far closer than she had ever been with another. By the time Ivy’s trembling body calmed down and she could sit and savor the feel of cum leaking out of Carmen’s slit to slither down her shaft, she looked up at the older woman and gave her a thankful whisper.

“That was amazing, Carmen…” Ivy murmured, and pressed her lips hungrily to the other’s throat for a series of warm, wet kisses. Her hands explored freely; from Carmen’s glorious breasts to her lovely round rear, squeezing and adventuring at every horny whim. “Did you…?”

“No, but that’s quite alright.” Carmen whispered warmly and honestly, and pulled her fingers down the back of the redhead’s hair. She gazed to Ivy from underneath the shadow of her hat that they both shared, and her voice slipped forward with that same motherly tone. “You know plenty about history, but there’s still a lot I can teach you about this.” To appease any embarrassment on Ivy’s part Carmen leaned in close, and ushered her breath to the other girl’s ear in a throaty, aroused whisper. “And just think how much fun you’ll have learning, Ivy.” With that, she slid her mouth to the girl’s once more and resumed a wet and craving kiss, her hips rolling slowly as she felt Ivy’s length throb and squirt within her once more.

Trapped within Carmen’s arms, Ivy sighed contently and hugged her rival all the closer. Carmen Sandiego had stolen a great many things that night. The famous San Miguel, millions in Aztec and Inca gold, and her greatest rival’s virginity.

And naturally, her heart as well.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never checked out the Carmen Sandiego cartoon from the 90s, I recommend it. It's corny as all hell when it's trying to teach you things, but the designs were great, it was one of Jen Hale's first leading roles, and it has a full damn orchestra do the theme song. Really solid show. As solid a Ivy's cock, AMIRITE?
> 
> [Peep me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
